


Baby

by mnee



Series: It's a... [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff without Plot, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Non-Explicit Sex, Series of Oneshots, just needed to write some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnee/pseuds/mnee
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's first year of parenthood.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: It's a... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208357
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Baby

“She doesn’t want the bottle,” Naruto called, gently swaying the screaming infant in his arms as he continued offering the artificial nipple at her tiny mouth. “Can’t you just…?”

Sasuke appeared in the doorway, scowling. “What if I have to take a mission? It’s better if she gets used to it now, just in case.” Despite his words, the look in his mismatched eyes indicated it was taking all of his restraint not to walk over and soothe her himself. 

Naruto’s lips curved downward, a crease forming between his brows as he struggled to remain calm despite the heartwrenching wails assaulting his ears. “She’s not even two months old,” he said, wincing at the glare Sasuke instantly pierced him with. He could hear the silent _don’t you think I fucking know that_ all too clearly. “If there’s a mission, I can take care of it,” he tried again.

“Oh? Do you have a new ability to travel between dimensions that I don’t know about?” 

Sasuke ran a hand over his face, softening under Naruto’s exasperated look. “I’ll go out… it might help if she can’t smell me.” 

“Okay.” For once, Naruto didn’t want to argue and make the already stressful situation worse. He looked down at Yume, adding a little bounce to his sways as he shushed her softly. Sasuke started to move toward them, then paused mid-step and turned around, disappearing seconds later.

It was excruciating to be away for an entire hour. Sasuke tried to distract himself by buying groceries for dinner, but he realized as he left the shop that he’d forgotten half of the ingredients needed to make the curry he had planned. Rather than go back in and look like a forgetful idiot, he resigned to cook something else. 

He took the long way back to their house, forcing a leisurely pace through the dense woods separating their property from the main part of town. The logical part of his brain insisted that he should be enjoying this time alone, but despite an hour to himself being the only thing he’d craved for all of these weeks attached to a clingy newborn, it turned out to be more torment than relief. 

As soon as the sun’s position in the sky lowered enough to know that an hour had passed, he wasted no time in returning home. He hesitated at the door, surprised to hear complete silence inside. Soundlessly, he walked in and found Naruto in their bedroom, sitting in the rocker with a sleeping bundle on his chest. 

Having sensed his presence, the blond’s bright blue eyes opened with a smile as he entered. He waited to speak until Sasuke was close enough to do so in a whisper, not wanting to risk waking the baby. “We figured it out,” he breathed excitedly as Sasuke’s hand reached out to touch her back, feeling it rise and fall. 

“Hn,” was all he said. Sasuke felt bittersweet; both happy yet sad that he wasn’t as wholly needed as he’d thought.

“I ended up having to use a little spoon,” Naruto went on. “Remember we had to do that when she wouldn’t latch in the beginning?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke’s hand moved to the top of Naruto’s head, slender fingers running through the soft, tousled locks. He’d never forget those early days, when he felt like he had no idea what he was doing about _anything_ despite having read at least a hundred books on the subject. Just like always, Naruto had been his foundation, offering endless support when he needed it most. He’d never been as vulnerable as during that time and no one else could have helped him through it.

Naruto beamed up at him, snaking an arm around his waist and pulling him close. “We can keep practicing until she gets the hang of it. So… don’t worry.” He rubbed his palm in comforting circles over Sasuke’s hip. When Sasuke bent down for a kiss, he tilted his head back to meet his lover’s lips, accepting what he knew to be a wordless thanks.

✻✻✻

Naruto slid into bed, smiling as Sasuke turned onto his side to face him. “Sorry, debrief ran late,” he whispered, cupping the raven’s chin and kissing him softly. “How was your day?”

“Fine.”

“Where’s Yu–” He broke off as Sasuke tugged at the hem of his shirt, dark eyes burning with _that_ look.

“Off.”

“Oh. Really?” Naruto practically tore his shirt off before Sasuke could respond, brimming with newfound energy as he shifted onto his back and the other man straddled his waist. Their lips met again with desperation, pale hands roaming appreciatively over Naruto’s bare chest and abs. “Fuck, Sas– it’s been– too long,” he murmured between kisses, framing Sasuke’s face in his hands and enjoying the tickle of silky black hair on his cheeks. 

“Stop talking,” Sasuke purred, bringing their bodies flush together and rolling his hips down into Naruto’s, their quiet moans intermingling as the blond reached back and squeezed his ass firmly while pressing him closer. Naruto complied, at least until the rest of their clothes were discarded and his fingers sank into unexpected wetness.

“You already… god, I love you,” he groaned, watching Sasuke’s smirk transform into an expression of unadulterated pleasure as their bodies joined together as one. The gradual spread of pink on his lover’s milky white skin was his favorite sight in the world.

And then Yume’s high-pitched cry cut through the air mid-thrust.

“She can cry for one fucking minute,” Sasuke muttered when Naruto froze with a frustrated whimper.

“I can’t if she’s– _one minute?!”_

Knowing that Naruto was gearing up for another wounded monologue about his stamina, Sasuke sat back on his heels with an irritable sigh. After a lightning-quick hand seal, a shadow clone appeared beside them and a few moments later, the crying stopped.

“Shit, why have you never thought to do that before?” Sasuke emitted an undignified yelp as Naruto flipped them over, a deliciously hard, deep thrust ripping a moan from his throat while Naruto’s gruff voice growled in his ear. “I’ll show you one minute…”

✻✻✻

Naruto hastily snatched a scroll out of Yume’s path as she scooted across the floor. “Isn’t it way too early for her to be crawling? I swear the books said nine months, not six!” His face brightened as he spun around to look at Sasuke. “Maybe she’s a genius?!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Of course she is,_ but he kept that thought to himself. “They develop at different rates,” he reminded him. “It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“Pfft.” Naruto was clearly unconvinced but returned his focus to the crawling baby. “We should really start baby-proofing, though…” 

“There’s not much to do,” Sasuke mused, glancing around the space. For the most part, it was quite minimal and well-organized, though the collection of baby toys that seemingly multiplied daily was beginning to hinder that. “As long as _somebody_ remembers to pick up after themselves instead of leaving deadly weapons and choking hazards all over the place.” 

Naruto pouted and attempted to discreetly block a roll of bandages that had rolled under a chair from view. “I don’t leave out _weapons._ ”

“Mhmm.” Sasuke pointedly lifted a kunai laying on the kotatsu that Naruto had used earlier to open a package of “half birthday” gifts for Yume from Gaara. The Kazekage took advantage of any excuse to spoil her and Shikadai. 

“I _just_ set that down!”

“It only takes a second for her to pick up something dangerous.” 

“Well what about this, huh?” Naruto seized a pin cushion from a side table, forgotten by Sasuke after repairing a hole in Yume’s favorite blanket. “This is totally dangerous!”

Sasuke frowned. “I thought I put that away with the thread.”

“It only takes a second–” Naruto snidely parroted back, pausing to catch his kunai when Sasuke flung it directly at his head. “Don’t throw pointy objects, bastard!”

He caught the TV remote next.

✻✻✻

“Please tell me you did not let our child’s first food be ramen.”

“She snatched a noodle out of my mouth!”

“And you couldn’t take it back? From a _seven month old_?”

“She moved too fast! Really, you should be proud she’s inherited my speed and your dexterity!”

“Usuratonkachi.”

“Sasukeeeeee~”

“Don’t you think it’s a little concerning if the world’s strongest ninja can be outmaneuvered by a baby?”

“But she’s not just _any_ baby,” he whined. 

Sasuke sighed, watching as Yume repeatedly opened and closed a drawer, cooing with glee every time she pulled it forward to peek inside. “It was just one noodle?” He looked back up at his husband suspiciously.

“Weeell...” Naruto rubbed the back of neck and smiled sheepishly. “She might’ve sucked on a piece of pork for a minute…”

“And did a chunk of pork just happen to magically fall in her mouth?” Sasuke was pulsing with rage now, but Naruto held his ground.

“She was staring at it so hungrily! And drooling!”

“She drools at everything, idiot.”

“I think I can differentiate between normal baby drool and ramen appreciation drool, thank you very much.”

Sasuke opened his mouth, then closed it, taking deep intentional breaths that Naruto recognized from therapy. When the murderous intent pervading the room had mostly abated, he leveled Naruto with another steely gaze, though this time a flicker of hurt was evident. “You didn’t stop to consider that I might want to be there when she tried her first food?” 

Naruto flushed. “I’ve missed all kinds of firsts being stuck at the office all day.” 

“Training for your dream job, yes, how awful for you.” 

“You know I want to be h–”

“I know,” Sasuke interrupted, sinking onto a cushion on the floor. He smiled as Yume began to crawl over to him. 

Naruto plopped down too, his stubborn resolve dissolving into guilt. “I’m sorry.”

“We can’t control when she laughs or sits up for the first time. We _can_ control when she starts eating food.”

“I was selfish,” he admitted, voice solemn.

Sasuke nudged Naruto’s knee with his. “You’re the least selfish person in existence.”

Naruto grinned. 

“Stupid, on the other hand…”

“Oi!”

✻✻✻

“Is she– oh my god, yes princess, just like that! Walk to daddy! Sasuke, LOOK!!!”

“I’m right next to you, moron. And she’s obviously walking to _me.”_

“Lies!” Naruto cried, slapping Sasuke’s outstretched arm away before extending his own. “See, she’s coming to me!”

Yume promptly fell forward, still a solid two yards away, catching herself on her hands just before face planting on the tatami mat. Sasuke snorted as Naruto’s face fell in disappointment. He proceeded to shoot Sasuke a half-hearted glare, the corners of his own mouth twitching in amusement.

“Are you really laughing at our daughter falling down?!”

“She’s fine.” Sasuke leaned back on his elbow, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out in front of him. 

Naruto hmph’d, grabbing one of Sasuke’s feet and massaging it. “She was definitely coming to _me_.”

Sasuke kept his mouth shut so as to not disturb the foot rub he was pretending not to enjoy.

“You know what she needs…” Naruto began once he determined Sasuke’s muscles were sufficiently relaxed, his tone carefully innocent.

“No.”

“A little brother or sister!”

“ _No.”_

“C’monnnn. We might as well get the baby years out of the way all at once.”

“Easy for you to say,” Sasuke hissed, tempted to kick the blond in the face. He was lucky he was so good with his hands.

“It wasn’t _that_ bad being pregnant, was it?” 

“Let’s see, I puked for twenty weeks, got fat, couldn’t train or go on missions, I cried– _cried,_ Naruto– at the drop of a hat, I barely slept… do we really need to have this argument again?”

“You weren’t fat.”

Sasuke glowered.

“You were all soft and sexy and _mmm_ , I miss that extra fluff on your ass.”

“So this is really about your weird pregnancy fetish and not another kid?”

“No!” Naruto switched feet. “I just think it’ll be easier to have another now instead of you going back to work and then having to stop again.”

“Why don’t _you_ carry this one? Just tell Kakashi to postpone his retirement for another couple of years.”

“You know he won’t do that.” Naruto sighed, thumbs working the arch of Sasuke’s foot. “What about a surrogate? I know you didn’t want to use one before, but…”

Sasuke let his gaze travel back to Yume, forehead furrowing in thought. “Sakura is the only one I’d trust,” he finally said. 

Naruto happily rocked side to side, grinning widely as he made Sasuke’s foot do a little dance. “So if Sakura agrees, we can have another baby?!”

“ _If._ ” 

“She’s always talking about how much she loved being pregnant, of course she’ll want to!”

“You don’t know that.” Sasuke gave Naruto his Very Serious look and removed his still-dancing foot from the blond’s grasp. “No begging or guilt tripping her.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Naruto huffed. “What about bribery?”

“...That’s fair.” 

✻✻✻

"Happy birthday, Yume-chan!"

Naruto held Yume close to the cake to "help" her blow out the candle, the crowd immediately erupting into applause and cheers. Her cerulean eyes glowed with excitement as her chubby fingers reached for a buttercream flower off of the cake, resulting in another round of 'aww's amongst the guests. It had taken significant effort for Naruto to convince Sasuke to have a _real_ cake and not whatever ‘healthy’ and 'sugar free' bullshit he'd tried to pass off as cake. 

“Here, I’ll cut it up,” Sakura offered, motioning for Ino to watch their own toddler, a pink-haired boy only a few months older than Yume. Sasuke nodded in thanks. Naruto was already surrounded by a dozen of his– _their_ friends, all gushing over how long Yume’s dark hair had grown, expressing disbelief that Naruto had survived an entire year of parenthood, or speculating about which chakra nature she’d have the greatest affinity for. Naruto beckoned Sasuke closer and gave his hand a brief squeeze once they were side by side. 

“Sasuke, I was just telling Naruto that I have much more free time now that I’m headmaster. Whenever you need a babysitter, don’t hesitate to call,” Iruka said with his familiar warm smile. 

“No fair! I wanna babysit little Yume-chan!” Konohamaru reached out to tickle her belly, sharing in the ensuing giggles.

“Absolutely not,” Sasuke deadpanned.

“Why not? She loves me! I used to babysit Mirai all the time!”

“That’s true,” Naruto said thoughtfully. “He’s actually pretty good with toddlers.”

“I’m better, though,” Iruka cut in. Konohamaru squawked indignantly and Naruto chuckled as the two began to argue about who had the superior child watching skills.

“They’d probably pay _us_ to let them babysit.” Naruto lit up as a thought occurred to him. “If one of you helps me get through the mountain of paperwork Kakashi keeps delegating to me, we’ll consider it.”

Sasuke lifted a brow. “Excuse me? Our child is not a bartering tool.”

“Hey, it’s win-win. Plus it’d help me get home earlier. You’d like that, right princess?” Naruto blew a raspberry on Yume’s cheek, grin changing to a pleading pout as he turned back to his husband.

“Hn,” Sasuke grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Konohamaru. “I want three references, CPR certification, and a list of any mastered medical jutsu.” He then met Iruka’s hopeful gaze with an acknowledging tilt of his head. “I trust you.”

Naruto twirled Yume around with a celebratory whoop and then planted a kiss on Sasuke’s reluctant smile. Sakura and Ino had watched Yume a few times, but only when Sasuke had an errand that would be difficult to manage with a baby. Naruto and Sasuke were both overprotective, but a year without any real alone time together had them relaxing just a smidge.

After cake, during which Yume managed to get approximately 30% of her slice _in_ her mouth, the group slowly dwindled down until it was Yume’s bedtime and they said goodbye to the last of their guests. Finally, they both collapsed onto their bed, exhausted by the full day of entertaining. 

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Naruto snuggled into Sasuke’s side, humming in satisfaction when the other man began to stroke his hair. “Like, she was a potato not so long ago, and now she’s saying a new word every day.”

“A potato?” Sasuke echoed with what was dangerously close to a laugh. 

“Yeah. She just slept all the time and stayed wherever we put her.”

“I wasn’t aware potatoes slept.”

“Y’know what I mean!” He pinched Sasuke’s side, grunting at the retaliatory yank of his hair. “Asshole.”

“Moron.”

“And you chose to procreate with this moron, so what does that make you?”

“Maybe your idiocy is contagious.” Sasuke playfully moved to roll away, a small smile surfacing when Naruto latched onto him like an octopus and squeezed him tight.

“Nah, you just love me.” 

“I do.”

Naruto grinned, raising a hand to let his thumb trace over Sasuke’s upturned lips. They didn’t have many moments like this these days, which only made him treasure them more. Sasuke’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and gently pulled it away just enough to bring their mouths together. The kiss was soft and unhurried, simply savoring the quiet contentment that neither ever imagined they would one day have. When they parted, Naruto stared into Sasuke’s eyes, overcome with emotion. “Thank you. For our family.”

Sasuke lifted Naruto’s hand, still in his grasp, and pressed his lips where the sun seal once rested on his palm. “I wouldn’t be here without you.”

“That goes both ways,” Naruto countered. His free hand trailed up Sasuke’s chest, fingertips circling the skin over his heart. “And I’m never going to let you go.”

Sasuke moved his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, tucking the blond’s head beneath his chin. Some words were too difficult to say under the intensity of that indomitable blue gaze. 

“You'll never have to."


End file.
